The Crime Families Of NYC
by asingulardoorknob
Summary: The two most powerful crime families in America were at war. The Stark Family and The Rogers Family. The two had always been at each other's necks. Both families vying to be the most powerful in New York City. However, being fairly evenly matched they had reached a stalemate, but all that was soon to change. /STONY/SOULMATE AU/
1. Chapter One

The street lights had been shot out. The only light illuminating the small street was from the moon.

In the middle of said street stood a short man in a long black trenchcoat and freshly polished black shoes. Beside him on the ground sat a thick brown case. He looked down at his wrist, pulled back the sleeve of his coat and shook his head.

He seemed to be waiting for someone and by the looks of things, said someone, was running late. The man let out a huff of annoyance and pressed a finger to a small object in his ear.

"Rhodey, Pep, anything?" He asked calmly. A female voice crackled through the comm in the man's ear.

"Nothing yet, Tony, but I'm sure they'll be here soon." Pepper reassured. Tony huffed again and removed his hand from the comm.

He put his right hand in his pocket and brought his left hand up towards his face. He began to study the black ring tattoo on his ring finger. Everyone had one. It was supposed to turn to a real golden ring when your soulmate touched you for the first time, but Tony didn't believe that. "Tones, we got incoming." Rhodey's voice said confidently through the comm.

"Copy that." Tony replied as he heard a soft pair of footsteps approaching from behind him. "A beautiful night, isn't it." Tony called, turning around quickly to face thesiloetedfigure of a tall man with long hair.

"Indeed. Perfect for a walk." The stranger replied, using the code words Tony had instructed them to use. Tony smirked and held a finger to his ear.

"It's our guy." Thesiloetedman stepped closer.

"You have my weapons?" He asked gruffly. Tony studied him carefully, as the man had stepped into the pale moonlight. He wore navy blue suit pants and a white dress shirt with a small emblem on the left side of his chest. Tony leaned in closer to get a better look at the emblem and swore softly. He recognized the emblem. He recognized the emblem a little too well. It was the coat of arms for The Rogers Crime Family.

The top drug smugglers in all of America. They were also the number one enemy for his family, The Stark Crime Family. The number one illegal weapons manufacturer in America.

The two families had been at war for years, both fighting for control over New York. However, they had been stuck in a stalemate for three months now. The two families were too well matched and neither could best the other one.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." The man said with a smirk, pulling Tony out of his thoughts. He rolled up hisleftsleeve to reveal a metal arm with a red star painted onto it. Tony's gaze narrowed.

He recognized the man now to be Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers' second in command.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked with a glare. Bucky merely smirked.

"I'll let Sam answer that for you." Tony frowned. Sam Wilson was Steve Rogers', third in command, but he didn't see him anywhere.

"Goodnight, Stark." A male voice whispered in his ear as a chemical soaked rag was pressed against his nose and mouth, forcing Tony to breath them in. He quickly found himself getting dizzy and tired as he felt his comm being ripped out of his ear. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter Two

"Wake him up," A sharp female voice commanded, "the boss is on his way."

Tony had been awake for about five minutes already, strategically keeping his eyes shut and feeling out the situation with his other senses. He knew he was tied to a wooden chair in a large, cold room.

There were also four other people in the room with him. He recognized two of the voices as Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson, and assumed the other male was Clint Barton and the female to be Natasha Romanoff.

"He's already awake, idiots." A powerful new voice cut in. "Isn't that right, Mr. Stark." The man said pointedly. Tony sighed and opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was the inner circle of The Rogers Crime Family. Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes and the man himself, Steve Rogers.

"Oh hey guys, didn't see you there." Tony said calmly. No one responded. Tony shook his head. "Tough crowd." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever shut up, Stark?" Tony cocked his head to the right, as if in thought.

"Not usually, no." Steve rolled his eyes. "Stark. We need the names of your inner circle members." Tony simply shook his head.

"No, not a chance." Natasha stepped forward and gave him a firm backhanded slap to the face.

"Give us their names, Stark." Tony glared at Natasha.

He had promised his inner circle discretion, so they could all lead normal lives outside of the world of crime, unlike The Rogers Family. Everyone knew who was in his inner circle.

Tony's was made up of his best friends Pepper, Rhodey, and Bruce also known as Rescue, War Machine and The Hulk. As well as the kid, Peter, who was practically family. He had recruited him to fight The Rogers' once and the kid had just kind of become part of the Stark Family, and Tony would never betray his family.

"I'll never give you their names." He said firmly.

"Fine, then I'll get them out of you myself." Steve said, stepping forward menacingly. Tony rolled his eyes. "Was that meant to intimidate me?" He asked with a laugh, "Because it didn't work, Rogers." Except that it did. Tony was extremely intimidated.

One of the reasons for the stalemate was that The Stark Family had loads of technology and weapons, but little brute force, while The Rogers Family was the opposite. Unmatched brute force, but very little technology or weapons, and they were about to use all that brute force on him. So of course he was intimidated. Steve smiled, clearly seeing right through him.

"Last chance, give us the names." Tony simply gave him a cold glare, his face defiant. Steve nodded and threw a strong uppercut at Tony's face. Upon impact Steve let out a hiss of pain and quickly cradled his left hand. Tony did the same, minus the cradling, for his hands were tied behind his back.

"Everyone out!" Steve let out a sudden yell. Clint, Natasha and Sam all nodded quickly and hurried out of the room. Bucky stayed behind. "You too." Steve said tensly. Bucky sighed, hurried out of the room behind the rest of the inner circle. As soon as the door shut Steve returned his glare to Tony.

"What?" Tony asked testily. Steve rolled his eyes and held out his left hand. On his ring finger sat a glistening golden ring that hadn't been there before.


	3. Chapter Three

Steve quickly cut Tony's bonds and looked at his left hand. There sitting on Tony's ring finger was a golden ring matching Steve's exactly. Tony cursed under his breath.

"How is this possible?" Tony said. Steve shook his head angrily.

"I don't know." Tony sighed deeply.

"Well if you are my soulmate after all, I may as well save your sorry ass. My team's on their way. I'd say you have about a minute to blow this popsicle stand before they march in here, guns blazing." He said confidently. Steve's eyes widened and he ran to the door.

"We have to go, now. Stark's goons are about to raid this place." He said urgently to the four people waiting in the hallway. Clint cursed loudly and took off running with Natasha and Sam. Steve turned back to Tony. "We'll finish this later, Stark." He said firmly. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Rogers." Steve opened his mouth to give a snarky response, but was interrupted by a spray of gunfire from the other side of the building. Bucky grabbed Steve's arm and started dragging him down the hall. "We need to go, Boss." Steve made eye contact with Tony one last time before turning around and sprinting down the hallway.

Tony smiled softly as he stood up from the chair he had previously been tied to.

He had finally found his soulmate. Albiet that soulmate happened to be his worst enemy, but still, at least he had a soulmate.

"Mr. Stark?" A soft voice filled the room. Tony's smile grew even bigger as he turned around to find Peter Parker, wearing his signature red and black mask with big white bug eyes. The mask had earned him the nickname 'Spider-man' and Peter had just stuck with it.

"Hey, kid." Tony said happily. Peter ran and leaped up onto him.

"Mr. Stark, I'm so glad you're okay!" He said, his voice muffled slightly by Tony's shirt. Tony rubbed Peter's back comfortingly.

"Me too, kiddo. Now, let's get out of here, shall we?" Peter nodded and let go of Tony.

"The exit's this way." He said, motioning for Tony to follow him towards the doorway Steve and his team had left through.

Tony smiled and slid his ringed hand into his pocket. He didn't want anyone knowing his soulmate was Steve Rogers. Not yet anyways.

"Tony, are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good." Pepper said worriedly. Tony turned his gaze from the window of the Audi to the strawberry-haired woman sitting beside him. He tryed his best to smile. "I'm fine, Pep. I promise." She didn't seem convinced, but dropped it anyway.

Pepper, Tony, Rhodey and Bruce were on their way back to Stark Tower, Peter having opted to head back home to his aunt's house.

Stark Tower wasn't officially called Stark Tower obviously. For if it had been, Stark Tower would have been a very dangerous place. Afterall the Starks had a lot of enemies. Stark Tower was just the Stark Crime Family's nickname for it.

It was actually called Avengers Tower, but nobody actually knows why it's called that. There are myths that it was named after a legendary team of superheroes, but again those are just the myths.

"Boss, we're here." Rhodey called from the driver's seat of the Audi. Tony nodded once, locking eyes with Rhodey in therear view mirror. "Pepper, Bruce, can you give us a moment please?" Rhodey asked quietly. Pepper looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow. Tony sighed.

"We'll see you guys inside." Bruce nodded and shot him a shy smile before he and Pepper walked towards the front doors of the tower. Rhodey immediately turned toward Tony. "Okay, cut the bullshit. What happened in there?" He asked firmly. Tony raised an eyebrow.

Of course Rhodey would know. They'd been best friends since university. Rhodey was the only person in the world that really knew him, that could see through his facade.

"Nothing happened Rhodey, I swear." He lied. The other man shook his head.

"No, Tony. Tell me the truth." Tony sighed.

He wanted to tell Rhodey. He really did. Tony just wasn't ready for however the other man would react. Rhodey's dark, brown eyes bore into Tony's soft, chocolate ones, searching for anything that would give him a hint as to what Tony was hiding. Rhodey's eyes snapped down to Tony's pocketed hand for a second before snapping back up to his face.

"Show me your hand." He said firmly. Tony's breath caught in his throat. "What? Why? No." He said quickly. "Show me your hand, Tones." He repeated.

Tony took a deep breath, "fine," he said, pulling his right hand out of his pocket. Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"Your left hand, idiot." He said with a smile. Tony huffed and held out his left hand for the other man to see the beautiful gold ring sitting on his finger. Rhodey nodded, his lips pursed together.

"One of them?" He asked. Tony sighed and nodded. Rhodey looked back up at Tony. "Which one?" He asked calmly. Tony turned his head to look out the window.

"Rogers." He muttered. Rhodey drew back from Tony in surprise.

"Rogers?" He asked, confirming he'd heard correctly. Tony looked back at him and nodded.

"You can't tell anyone, Rhodey please." The other man stared at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding.

"I won't tell them anything, it's your secret to tell." He said softly. Tony gave him a smile.

"Thankyou." He said. Rhodey nodded. "Let's get inside before Pepper starts thinking you got kidnapped again." He said, changing the subject. Tony nodded gratefully and slapped his signature smirk on, ready to face whatever came next.


	4. Chapter Four

Two Weeks Later

"So, you two realize you're soulmates," Rhodey started, walking alongside Tony, "you tip him off about our attack, saving him and his team and you haven't heard anything from him since?" Tony looked over at him and nodded.

"Nothing." He confirmed. Rhodey sighed,

"maybe it's for the best, Tones. I mean-" Tony's cellphone rang loudly, inturuplting Rhodey. Tony pulled his phone out and took a few steps away from the other man.

"Let me answer this. Then you can go back to lecturing me about Rogers again." Tony said with a smirk as he pressed the answer call button. "Hello, Tony Stark speaking." He said calmly into the phone. A man's voice crackled through the speaker, sending cold chills racing down Tony's back.

"Mr. Stark." Tony would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Rogers," He replied, "This is my personal number, reserved for only my team. How did you get it?" He asked coldly, glancing over at Rhodey to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping. He wasn't.

"Why don't you come join me in your office and find out?" Steve said. Tony sighed.

"And why would I do that?" The man on the other end of the line laughed. Tony nervously fiddled with his cufflinks.

"Your second in command, what was his name? Rhodey? Well, I'd hate to get a nice tie like his dirty." He said. Tony looked over at Rhodey, in time to see the red glow of a sniper laserflash on Rhodey's white tie. Tony cursed lightly under his breath.

"Fine," He said, his voice slightly panicked, "I'm on my way." Steve laughed again.

"Good choice Mr. Stark." Tony jammed his finger onto the end call button and slammed his phone back into his pocket.

"Rhodey!" He called, already walking away, " something came up, I'll see you later." Rhodey nodded in acknowledgement and headed off in the opposite direction.

Tony reached his office a few minutes later and slowly opened the door. There he was. Steve Rogers. Tony's worst enemy. Sitting in his office, on his chair, with his dirty boots on his desk.

"Rogers," Tony growled, "take your feet off my desk and tell me what you want, before I call in my team." He took a few steps toward the other man, pulling his cellphone from his pocket as he went.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Stark." A new voice chimed in from behind Tony. He whirled around quickly, only to come face to face with aAK-47. "Take a seat, Mr. Stark." The owner of therifle, Steve's second in command, Buckyordered. Tony glared at him but took the seat in front of his desk, gently placing the phone on the table between him and Steve.

"You told him?" Tony asked testily. Steve shrugged.

"You told your second, I told mine. Besides Buck had already figured it out anyways. I just filled in the missing pieces." Tony sighed heavily. "Fine, whatever. What do you want, Rogers?" Steve shrugged again.

"I just want to get to know you. See if this soulmate thing could actually work." Tony eyed him suspiciously. "Fine, you go first." He said. Steve nodded slowly.

"I was born into a poor family in Brooklyn, my dad died before I was born and my mom died when I was eighteen."He stated, looking down at his shoes. Tony sighed and said, surprising himself;

"I'm sorry." Steve looked up and shot him a small smile, encouraging Tony to go on. Tony sighed. "I was born into a a rich family in Manhattan," he said, "my Mom and Dad died in a car crash when I was twenty-one." Steve nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said. Tony smiled. Behind Tony Bucky quickly lowered his gun. Steve looked at him in confusion. "Steve, we have to go now." Bucky said urgently. Steve frowned.

"Why?" He asked. Bucky shook his head.

"I'll explain later. We have to go." Steve sighed and got up from his chair.

"I'll be in contact." He told Tony with a small smile. Tony returned the smile and stood up.

"Good." He said, as the two other men disappeared down the long hallway.


	5. Chapter Five

"What's wrong Buck? Why'd we have to leave?" Steve asked as soon as they got out of Avengers Tower. Bucky simply shook his head and kept walking. "Come on, what happened?" Steve asked again, having to jog slightly to keep up with Bucky.

"It doesn't matter, Steve." Bucky said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"It clearly does, Buck. You freaked out in there. You have to tell me what happened."

"No, Steve. I can't tell you." Bucky said firmly. Steve sighed and grabbed Bucky's shoulder, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Bucky, it's clearly important. I need to know. If you don't tell me Sam will be replacing you as my second." He said coldly. Bucky glared at him.

"I can't tell you, Steve." He said firmly. Steve let go of him.

"Fine, once we get back to base, you're demoted to third in command. If you keep hiding this from me, I'll kick you out altogether." Steve said coldly as he began to walk again. They stayed in uncomfortable silence until they reached the old, rusty warehouse that was serving as their base right now. "Sam!" Steve called, as soon as he got in the front door.

"Yeah, boss?" Sam said immediately.

"You've been promoted to my second." He said quickly. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to Bucky?" He asked in surprise. Steve turned around and realized Bucky hadn't entered the warehouse with him. Steve shrugged it off.

"He's fine, just with-holding some important information from me." Sam nodded.

"I'm sure Natasha could get it out of him, if you wanted." Steve shook his head.

"Buck's as highly trained as Nat. It would take weeks to get even a miniscule piece of information off him." Sam nodded again.

"That's fair." He said. Sam frowned and gestured towards Steve's left hand. "You met your soulmate?" He asked in shock. Steve hurriedly shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"You know who it is?" Asked Sam. Steve nodded.

"I do." Sam smiled.

"Who is it?" He asked excitedly. Steve shook his head.

"I can't tell you that." He said slowly. Sam's smile slowly melted into the frown.

"You demoted Bucky for with-holding information, and now you're doing the same to me?" He asked. Steve sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. It's for his safety. The more people that know who he is, the more he could be used against me." Sam nodded reluctantly.

"I suppose that makes sense." He said slowly. Steve gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for understanding." He said. Sam gave him a tight nod.

"No problem. I'm your second now, it's kind of my job to understand." He said. Steve grinned and they headed to the back room of the warehouse.

As they walked into the room Steve's cellphone began to ring. He motioned for Sam to wait in the doorway while he went inside and took the call.

Steve tapped the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Who is it?" He asked coldly.

"Steve." Bucky's familiar voice filled the line. "I killed Stark's parents. It was me. That's why we had to leave so quickly. I killed Howard and Maria Stark."


	6. Chapter Six

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and ran a hand across his face. Bucky Barnes, his childhood friend, had killed his soulmate's parents. He cursed lightly and pressed the phone back against his ear.

"Steve?" Bucky asked tentatively. Steve licked his lips.

"You did what?" He asked, praying he hadn't heard Bucky correctly.

"Steve. It was when I was with HYDRA. They convinced me that the Stark Crime Family had murdered you, you know, before I found out you were still alive. I didn't know, Steve." Steve shook his head.

"I know, Buck, but if this gets out..." He trailed off. Bucky sighed.

"I know, Steve."

"Come back to the base when you're ready." Steve said gently.

"Roger that." Bucky said. Steve heard a soft click on the other end and a low buzz filled his ears. He smiled grimly and flipped the phone closed.

"Hey, Steve? You alright?" Sam called from the doorway. Steve turned around and wiped a hand across his face,

"I'm good, Sam," he said, "thanks." Sam rolled his eyes,

"no you're not. Come on, tell me what's up." Steve shook his head,

"You know I can't do that." Sam sighed,

"whatever man, if you wanna talk I'm here." Steve nodded and walked out of the room,

"I know, Sam," he said, "I know."

/Three Days Later/

A loud knock sounded on the warehouse door. Steve quietly signaled for everyone to be quiet as he drew his gun.

"Who's there?" he asked, slowly approaching the door.

"Open up Rogers!" A strong male voice yelled from outside the door. Steve frowned. He recognized the voice, but couldn't quite place it.

"Who is it?" he asked again, slightly firmer this time.

"Open the damn door!" the voice yelled back angrily. Steve shook his head, and signaled to Natasha and Clint to sneak out and see who it was.

"Not until you tell me who you are!" Steve said firmly.

"Fine," the man said, "I'm coming in then." The door blew off it's hinges and a tall black man walked into the room, gun held high. "Rogers," the man, who Steve now recognized to be James Rhodes, Tony's second in command, said, "we need to talk." Steve glared at him,

"what is this about?" he asked angrily, holding up a hand to stop Sam and Bucky from filling Rhodes body with bullets. Rhodes looked up and turned the gun on Bucky. His eyes blazed with rage.

"The phone call you two had the other day," he said. Bucky immediately lowered his gun and looked at Steve wide eyed. Steve sighed.

"We can talk in the back," he said, signaling for Sam to stand guard by the, now broken, door.

"What did you hear of that call, _Rhodes," Steve sneered. Rhodes smiled and twirled his gun in his fingers, _

"all of it, _Rogers." Bucky sighed and put his face in his hands, _

"Damn it," he said. Steve glared at him,

"what do you want?" Rhodes grinned,

"Tony's my best friend, Rogers. And I don't want people like you, or your murderous buddy over here hanging around him. Have I made myself clear?" he asked. Steve scowled,

"Crystal," he said. Rhodes nodded, "good," and walked out of the office.

**/Authors Note/**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've had a really busy month but I'll try to get back to posting more regularly! Thanks for your patience.**

**-Asingulardoorknob**


	7. Chapter Seven

**/Two Days Later/**

Bucky tapped Steve's shoulder.

"Steve," he whispered. "Can we talk?" Steve turned around and raised an eyebrow. Bucky cocked his head to the side and widened his eyes. "It's about the thing," he said through clenched teeth. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said, motioning for Bucky to follow him into the far corner of the warehouse. "Okay, what?" Steve asked. Bucky took a deep breath.

"I think we should tell Tony about what I did," he said quickly. Steve shook his head.

"No, not an option, Buck." Bucky sighed.

"Steve, it's the only option. It gets Rhodes off our asses and I think Tony'd rather hear it from us then second-hand from Rhodes." Steve shook his head again his face hardening.

"No, Buck. It's not an option." Bucky shut his eyes in frustration.

"Then what do you want to do about it?" he asked. Steve clenched his teeth together.

"I don't know, Buck, but we'll figure it out together."

"Steve-," Bucky started.

"No!" Steve yelled, catching the attention of the rest of his team. "He'll kill you, Buck, and It'll be my fault and I can't live with that," he said, his eyes softening instantly.

"Steve-," Bucky said, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Listen to me, it's the only logical option." Steve shook his head and shrugged Bucky's hand off his shoulder.

"Then find another," he said coldly, before walking away to join Sam, Natasha, and Clint on the other side of the warehouse.

"Steve!" Bucky called.

"No, Buck." He replied and stormed out of the warehouse.

**/A Couple Hours Later/**

Tony sat at his desk eyeing his cellphone. It'd been a week since he'd last talked to Steve and he was itching to call him. He finally gave in and picked up the phone.

"Who is this?" a familiar low voice filled the line. Tony rolled his eyes.

"So dramatic, Rogers," he teased. A deep sigh came from the other end of the line.

"Stark," he said. "How'd you get this number?"

"I'm a tech genius, Stevie. It was easy," he said lightly.

"What do you want?" Steve said. Tony laughed.

"We haven't talked in a while. I just wanted to hear your voice." Steve scoffed lightheartedly.

"And?" he asked. Tony smirked. "I was hoping we could go grab some lunch today. No back-up. Just the two of us," he said hopefully. The line went quite except for some muttering in the background. "Steve?" Tony asked. Steve's familiar voice filled the line once again.

"I'd like that." Tony smiled. "I'll see you at The Shwarma Place at twelve," he said.

"It's a date then," Steve said and the line went silent. Tony smiled to himself as he put his phone back down on his desk.

"It's a date," he whispered happily.


	8. Chapter Eight

Steve frowned as he stood in the doorway of The Shwarma Place. Tony was nowhere in sight. He furrowed his brows and glanced at the clock mounted on the restaurant's wall. 12:15. He was late. Steve sighed and walked over to a waitress.

"Excuse me?" he asked. The waitress turned around and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Rogers. This way please," she said. Steve followed her, one hand on the handgun at his side. The woman led him to the back of the store where she smoothly pulled aside a long black curtain. Behind it was a small table with place settings for two.

"Hey, Rogers," Tony said with a grin. Steve raised an eyebrow and sat down across from Tony. The waitress smiled at them and closed the curtain, hiding them from prying eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," Steve said. Tony waved a hand and took a sip of red wine.

"It's fine, I only got here a few minutes ago." Steve laughed.

"Well, we may as well get right into it then. Tell me a bit about yourself Mr. Stark," he said with a smirk. Tony chuckled.

"My parents died when I was twenty-one and that's when I stepped up and took leadership of the Stark Crime Family," he started. Steve's jaw dropped.

"At twenty-one?" he asked. Tony nodded.

"All the current members, except for Spider-man have been with me since then." Steve nodded, making a mental note that Spider-man was young. "And you pretty much know everything else about me. I'm practically an open book," Tony finished. Steve gave him a small smile.

"Give me something small. All that stuff sounds badass and all, but I want to hear about your hobbies and talents," Steve said. A gentle, pink blush spread across Tony's face.

"Sure, I- uh, I can play the piano and I'm fluent in Italian," he said quickly. Steve raised a brow as Tony's blush intensified.

"That's amazing, Tony." Tony let out a sigh of relief and smirked.

"Your turn, Rogers," he said. Steve scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I love drawing, it's all I ever do in my free time, and I have asthma," he said matter-of-factly. Tony let out a small laugh and Steve frowned. "What's so funny?" Tony looked up with a grin.

"I'm sorry, you're just so fit I can't imagine you with asthma." Steve smiled.

"It's barely even there anymore, it doesn't really effect me anymore," Steve explained.

"I see," said Tony.

As Tony walked out of The Shwarma Place his phone buzzed gently in his hand. He glanced down at it; a singular text from Rhodey. Tony's brows furrowed and he stopped walking.

"Get back here now. We need to talk." Tony read it over and over again. Rhodey was never that blunt- unless something was wrong. Very wrong.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Hey, Honeybear," Tony said lightly, still glowing with happiness from his date. Rhodey sat arms crossed on Tony's desk.

"I think you'll want to sit down for this one, Tones," he said tensely. Tony frowned but sat down on a plush armchair in the corner of his office. "Where were you tonight?" Rhodey asked, taking a deep breath. Tony didn't meet his eyes.

"I went for a walk," he lied. Rhodey nodded sourly.

"No you didn't." Tony sighed.

"Fine, I was out with Steve." Rhodey scoffed.

"Oh, so now you're on a first name basis with our enemy. Awesome." Tony went to stand up from his chair, but a glare from Rhodey had him sitting back down fast. "Let me tell you a little something about our little friend, Steve," he spit Steve's name out like it was poison. Tony sighed.

"Let's hear it," he said.

"Rogers has been keeping things from you, Tony. I'm only trying to protect you," he started. Tony nodded obviously bored.

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

"Your parents deaths didn't quite add up to you, correct?" Rhodey asked. Tony tensed up.

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

"That's because they didn't die in a car crash like we were all told. Rogers' second, Bucky Barnes, killer them when he was working for the HYDRA crime family. And, Rogers has known for quite some time." Tony's eyes widened as he leaned back in his chair.

"He killed them?" Tony asked weakly. Rhodey nodded.

"I'm sorry Tony." Tony's breathing began to speed up to the point that he was hyperventilating. Tears started to stream down his face.

"I trusted him," Tony whispered. Rhodey jumped off the table and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "God, I'm so stupid," Tony said. "I should have known. He's the head of the Rogers Crime Family, of course he's a lying bastard."

"It's not your fault," Rhodey comforted. Tony shook his head, suddenly unable to form words. Rhodey sighed and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. "Tony, can you breath with me?" he asked, taking a deep breath and motioning for Tony to follow his lead. Tony did and eventually he began to calm down.

"Hey Rhodey?" Tony asked. "Can we go kick his ass?" Rhodey laughed.

"Tomorrow," he promised.


	10. ChapterTen

Tony sat nervously on his desk, facing the members of his inner circle.

"Come on, Tones," Rhodey muttered as he moved to stand beside him. Tony sighed and held out his left hand, the golden ring glittering on his finger. Peter gasped.

"You met your soulmate?" he asked excitedly. Tony nodded.

"A while ago."

"Do we know them?" Pepper asked with a small smile. Tony's heart thundered in his chest.

"Kind of," he said. Bruce frowned, but didn't say anything. Peter got up out of the chair he was sitting in and moved towards Tony.

"Who is it?" Peter asked with a grin. Tony glanced at Rhodey, who quickly nodded.

"Steve Rogers," Tony stated. Bruce rubbed a hand across his face.

"Oh god," he said. "That's not good." Pepper shook her head.

"Rogers?" she asked, making sure she had heard correctly. Tony nodded and caught Bruce, Peter and Pepper up on everything that had happened between him and Steve. Except for the fact that Steve had kept information from him. Pepper studied his face intently after he finished his story.

"What did that bastard do?" she asked. Tony shot her a small smile. Pepper knew him so well.

"Turns out his second- Barnes- murdered my parents. And he conveniently forgot to tell me about it," he said angrily. Rhodey patted Tony's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye. Tony grinned as he hopped off the desk.

"Let's go kick some Rogers ass."

/TWO HOURS LATER/

"Where do you want these, Steve?" Natasha asked, setting down two cardboard boxes in front of Steve. He frowned.

"What's in them?" Natasha shrugged and opened one of the boxes.

"Next shipment of SSS. And there's about a hundred more boxes out back." She said calmly.

"Just put it in the back room for now." Steve said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Natasha nodded and motioned for Clint to put them in the back.

"Hey, Steve?" She asked, once Clint had disappeared from sight. Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"At some point you're going to have to tell us who your soulmate is," she said with a grin. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I know," he said. "Now go get Wilson to help Barton with the shipment." Natasha laughed and headed towards the warehouse doors. Steve sighed and pressed a finger to the earpiece he was wearing.

"Sam, how's the main door?" he asked.

"Just finished. That dude really messed it up the other day." Sam said.

"Good. Natasha's coming to take over the watch and I'll be out in a second," Steve took his finger off the earpiece and the line went dead. As he made his way across the warehouse Steve heard a loud bang from the front entrance. He cursed and broke into a steady run. His earpiece crackled to life.

"Steve, we have a big problem," Natasha yelled. Steve pressed his finger to the earpiece and pushed himself into a sprint.

"Judging from the banging, I kind of guessed that, Romanoff," he yelled back as he got to the front entrance.

"What happened-," he cut himself off. There, standing encircled by Natasha, Clint and Bucky, stood Tony Stark, looking angrier than he'd ever seen anyone in his life.

"Tony?" Steve asked gently, earning several confused looks from everyone but Bucky.

"You lying bastard!" Tony yelled, slowly advancing towards Steve. Natasha stepped directly in front of him stopping Tony from going any further. Steve felt genuine hurt flash through him. He hated seeing Tony looking so upset.

"He told you."

"Yes he did, Rogers," Tony said, spitting out his name like it was venomous. Clint glanced over at Steve.

"What's happening here?" Natasha asked.

"Who told Stark what?" Clint nodded with a frown.

"Yeah, and why are you so close to him?" he asked. Steve sighed and looked over at Bucky, who gave him a small nod.

"We're soulmates," he said, holding out his left hand to show his team. Natasha shook her head.

"Of all people, Rogers," she said in exasperation. Tony glared at her and took another few steps forward as Sam came running up from the back of the warehouse.

"You," He said angrily, stopping beside Bucky. "You killed my mom," he said and punched Bucky right in the nose.


	11. ChapterEleven

The whole room froze as Tony's fist met the bridge of Bucky's nose. Then as quickly as everything had stopped, the room erupted into absolute chaos. Rhodes, Rescue, Spider-man and the Hulk came thundering through the empty space where the warehouse doors used to stand and Natasha, Clint and Sam raced forward to meet them. Steve stood frozen in place as he watched Bucky send Tony flying back into the wall. He heard Rhodes curse when Tony hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. But he still didn't move. He simply stood there and stared at Tony's motionless body as gunshots went off all around him.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled as he shook Steve's shoulders gently. Steve shook his head and looked over at his second. Bucky sighed in exasperation at the look on Steve's face. "Go," he said.

"I'll watch your back." Steve smiled grimly and set off across the warehouse, towards Tony. Rescue quickly blocked his path.

"Not a chance, Rogers," she said coldly. Steve rolled his eyes and let his emotionless head-of-a-notorious-crime-family personality take over.

"Sorry sweetheart, that's not your choice to make," he said, pulling out a hand gun and firing three bullets into the cracks in her armor. She got a few good shots off before he kicked her knees out from under her. Natasha came running over and took over as Rescue started to get up. Steve gave her a sharp nod in thanks before he took off towards Tony again. His path was quickly blocked again though, this time by Rhodes.

"Get out of my way," Steve said, trying to shoulder his way past the armoured man. Rhodes stuck out his hand.

"I don't think so, Rogers. We had a deal. You broke it.""Yes I know, but-" Steve started.

"I don't care, I'm not letting you near him." Steve wiped a hand across his face in frustration.

"Listen to me, Rhodes," he said. Rhodes shook his head and pulled out a gun.

"Rhodes," Steve said slowly raising his hands above his head. "Put the gun down." He shook his head and raised it up so it was even with Steve's face. "Hey War Machine!" Clint's voice called from the other side of the warehouse. "Nice gun you got there." Rhodes looked around in confusion then back at his gun- which now had an arrow sticking through the middle of it. Steve shrugged.

"Tough luck, Rhodes," he said and darted under his outstretched arm. "Thanks Clint," Steve said, holding a hand up to his earpiece.

"No problem, boss," Clint responded as Steve drew closer to Tony's still motionless body. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Tony should be awake by now. Steve pushed himself to run even faster. Tony couldn't be dead. No, he wasn't he would have felt it. Steve looked down at his hand and breathed a sigh of relief. If Tony was dead the ring wrapped around his finger would have turned from gold to silver. The ring was still a glimmering gold. He looked back up at Tony and was immediately knocked to the ground by a small figure. Spider-man.

"Hey, Mr. Rogers. Mr. Stark wanted me to give you this," he said. Steve did a double take. Spider-man sounded so young. Almost like he was a kid. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice, much less have time to brace himself against, the kid's anger driven fist. Jesus, the kid was much stronger than he had counted on.

"Kid, calm down," Steve said. Spider-man punched him again, though this time, Steve was a little more prepared and able to block half of the hit.

"Calm down? Your friend killed Mr. Stark's parents. You know, my parents were murdered too, who knows, maybe Mr. Barnes killed them as well," Spider-man yelled angrily. Steve glared at him. "Bucky isn't like that," he spat back. The eyes on Spider-man's mask narrowed.

"And how do you know-," he cut off mid-sentence and slumped over, slowly slipping off Steve.

"Jesus, Steve. You have to be more careful. I thought that guy was gonna kill you," Bucky said, holding out a hand to help Steve up. Steve gave him a grim smile.

"Thanks, but what did you do to him? I think he's just a kid," Steve said, staring down at Spider-man's limp body.

"He's just unconscious," Bucky responded. Steve nodded and looked back over at Tony, just in time to see Sam put a bullet through his skull


	12. ChapterTwelve

The sound of the gunshot rang through the entire warehouse. Steve dropped to his knees as the fighting came to a standstill. His left hand felt like it was on fire and his throat went dry. He could only look down at his ring as it turned to dull, dreary silver. He shut his eyes as a few tears dripped down his cheeks. Bucky knelt down beside him. But, Steve paid him no attention. It was as if his whole world had just turned upside down. His soulmate was gone. Killed by Steve's own man. Sam had put the gun to Tony's head and buried two bullets in his skull. Steve glared up at Sam as Bucky helped him to his feet. He started towards him angrily.

"What the hell did you just do?" he yelled. Sam looked confused.

"I killed the enemy," he said. Steve punched him. "He wasn't the enemy, Sam. He was my soulmate." Steve turned away from Sam and marched back towards Bucky.

"He's your soulmate?" Sam asked quietly. Steve turned back to him and glared.

"He was," he said icily. "Now get the fuck out of here, Wilson." Sam dropped the gun to the concrete ground and hurried away out the front doors. Steve glared after him until Bucky wrapped him in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't realize no one told him." Steve just nodded, a few more tears slipping out from under his eyelashes.

"I can't do this, Buck," he said, glancing at Tony's dead body. Rhodey, Rescue and The Hulk were all huddled around him. Rescue appeared to be trying to do CPR.

"It's no use," he called out to her, his voice cracking.

"He's gone." She looked up at him and he realized she didn't have her helmet on. Steve recognized her to be Pepper Potts, Tony's secretary. He held out his shaking hand to show her his silver ring.

"Oh god," she whispered, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks. Below them Spider-man began to stir. "Oh shit, the kid," Steve swore. "I can't do this, I can't fucking tell him that Tony's dead, Buck. I don't know who that kid is but Tony was definitely a big part of his life." Bucky nodded.

"It's okay, I understand," he said gently. Slowly Spider-man got up into a sitting position.

"Mr. Stark?" the boy called immediately. Steve's heart broke for the kid. Bucky knelt down beside him.

"Spider-man?" he asked hesitantly. The kid flinched. "Mr. Barnes," he said trying to scramble backwards. Bucky sighed.

"The fighting's over, kid. We're all on the same side now." Spider-man seemed confused.

"How?" he asked. His voice sounded so small beneath his mask.

"I think it's better if Rhodes or Miss Potts explains it to you," Bucky said with a frown. Spider-man nodded as Pepper came up behind him. She gave Steve and Bucky a grim smile before helping Peter stand up and bringing him over to the others. Natasha and Clint walked over to join them.

"I'm sorry, Steve," Natasha said, giving him a quick hug. Clint nodded and patted Steve's back awkwardly.

"It's not your fault," Steve mumbled.

"And it's not your's either, Rogers," Rhodes said joining them quietly.

"It's mine. I shouldn't have turned Tony and the team against you guys. This never would have happened otherwise. I should have just minded my own business and, I'm sorry." Steve nodded. "Thank you," he said.

"And in honer of Tony, as the new leader of the Stark Crime Family, I wanted propose a union of our families and come together under one name the Stark-Rogers Crime Family and end this war once and for all," Rhodes said, holding out his hand. Steve stood there for a second, unsure. Is this what Tony would have wanted? Rhodes glanced up at him, worried he wouldn't accept his offer. Yes. This is exactly what Tony would have done. Steve took Rhodes hand and shook it.

A/N: New fanfiction coming soon! I'm really excited about the idea, so stay tuned! The first chapter should be up in the next couple weeks! :)

-asingulardoorknob


End file.
